Collapsible shelters/structures have been created for both moving vehicles and dwellings since modern house and vehicle construction has been taking place. The vehicle shelters that are currently used are either very large and heavy related to the vehicle or are too small to provide adequate space inside for the user. Once installed on a vehicle, the shelter diminishes the overall original aerodynamic qualities of the vehicle and accessibility. On a pickup, full access to the rear of the bed is lost. Usually, to get adequate height for the user, the shell roof permanently extends above and past the height of the vehicle roof. To create more space, the shelter sides also permanently extend past the vehicle sides.
There currently is no shelter/structure that provides both a compact streamlined interface between the shelter and vehicle, while also providing a large spacious living area with full head room height. In addition the shelters do not provide full access to the rear of the pickup when needed. Additional inventions are needed to meet these un-fulfilled needs.
Also, there currently exists portable storage and living areas/shelters, but they do not provide a securable and lockable environment that can quickly and easily be transformed from a small square footage area to a larger square footage structure. Based on this, additional inventions are needed to fulfill unmet needs. In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved expandable vehicle shelter system and method in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.